A new generation of custom-made plastic dental appliances require new techniques and formulations for maintenance and cleaning These appliances sit directly on the teeth and are worn throughout variable time periods depending on each appliances particular application. These appliances must be cleaned regularly to ensure proper oral hygiene of the user, as well as the cosmetic appearance of the appliance itself.
Difficult, expensive, or time-consuming cleaning techniques impede regular cleaning of the appliances, which leads to soiling of appliances with an accumulation of stains, dental plaque, and dental calculus. A soiled appearance or unpleasant taste or odor can prevent regular use of such appliances, and thus impede the desired result of the appliance's application. Additionally, harsh chemicals and toxic ingredients are not only unnecessary for cleaning these next generation appliances, but are also dangerous to or disfavored by modern dental appliance users and thus impede regular cleansing. Some of these chemicals may also damage the appliances. Various such compositions and methods related to cleaning dental products have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,906; 5,849,269; 6,670,312; 6,946,142; 7,458,464; 8,044,008; U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 2007/0298991 A1; EP1771081 A1; EP2007387 A2; and EP2247278 A2, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Conventional toothpaste is not appropriate for cleansing these appliances for two reasons. First, toothpastes may contain abrasives that scratch the plastic surfaces of these appliances, causing opacity and structural weakening. These scratches also create ideal locations for bacteria and dental plaque to accumulate. Second, many such dental appliances contain small wells on their surfaces to accommodate various orthodontic components, e.g., attachments used in conjunction with orthodontic aligners, and toothpaste tends to settle and reside inside these wells, making it difficult to remove.
Commercially-available mouthwashes are also unsuitable for cleaning dental appliances, as they may contain dyes and other chemicals, which can discolor the appliances and compromise the appliances' clarity, invisibility and transparency. They may also contain chemicals which may damage the appliances.
Electric sonic and ultrasonic cleaning devices, while thorough, can be expensive, cumbersome, and difficult to transport and may incorporate ultraviolet light elements. Additionally, ultraviolet radiation is utilized in devices, known as uv cases, to sanitize dental appliances. Ultraviolet radiation can, however, weaken, embrittle and discolor the plastic in dental appliances.
Powder, tablet cleansers and crystals while also thorough, can require an outside water source, a reservoir to dissolve the cleanser in, and time to dissolve or effervesce. The dental appliance must sit passively in the reservoir while it is cleaned. While this method is conducive to bathroom counters and nightstands, many modern dental appliances are worn throughout different periods of the day and are best cleansed on the go. Additionally, some powders, tablets and crystals contain highly allergenic persulphates or bleach, and modern dental appliance users prefer that fewer such harsh chemicals are incorporated in their daily oral hygiene routine.
Modern cleaning wipes are expensive and meant for quick, relatively superficial cleaning of an appliance for a user on the go. Sprays typically use larger volumes of product and are not applied with ease. Both wipes and sprays do not target the difficult to reach crevices, wells and indentations within a plastic appliance. Some products are liquid soaking products for cleaning dental appliances using long-term soaking for 1-24 hours in a more concentrated solution or as a diluted solution for shorter soaking periods of 5-10 minutes, or longer, followed by rinsing.
Thus, there exists a need for a safe, simple, effective, and quick cleanser for plastic dental appliances that does not contain harsh chemicals which impede regular use or deteriorate the plastic of the appliances. Ideally this would be in the form of a liquid, paste or a gel which would be easy to use and rinse off. It should also be mild enough to allow utilization of the same toothbrush that the user brushes their teeth with. These characteristics would greatly simplify plastic dental appliance care and maintenance and allow their easy incorporation in to the user's regular oral hygiene routine. This would greatly increase the compliance of patients, in turn increasing the efficacy of treatment.